The Brother Unwanted
by sweetdevil783
Summary: Just a story with my OC Shifter, you can read if you want and i hope you all like it.
1. Info

DO NOT STEAL I OWN SHIFTER thank you

Name:Shifter  
Age:unknown  
looks:he looks like slenderman but has eyes and a mouth all the time, he wears a dark red suit and is able to change to look like almost everyone, though it's usually his little brother Slender which is why slenderman can be in two places at once.  
'Rank': unknown  
Personality: shifter is a mischievous though dark soul, if he hears that any of his little brothers have been hurt he can easily change from the prankster into a true demon.  
Other:He is the oldest and one of unknown brothers of Slender


	2. Chapter 1

Honestly Slender did not understand why he hated seeing the red suited creature so like himself. They were related yes, he had even been raised by him, but no..The dark souled creature hated seeing that familiar beast in a red suit. He had made a deal many years ago with said Beast that the forests were Slender's hunting grounds, but that didn't stop the other from watching the younger. Admittedly Slenderman did like the help with spreading the fear but it was just Who was helping that he hated. He could feel the ink colored pools watching him now as he walked threw his forest just thinking. Why did that beast always watch HIM why not Splender or Offender but no no no always HIM. Never his brothers. It was getting on the demon like creatures nerves and after millennia he was fed up with it. As soon as the Beast in a red suit got close enough Slender was going to end this stupidity. Just as he though it he saw said Beast slip out from behind a tree, a large sharp toothed grin on it's face. "Hello little brother~" it purred, voice deep and teasing.

"Why are you here?" Slender asked back, he spoke threw his static, not wanting to show his mouth to this thing. He felt the red suited creature's annoyance at how he spoke. "You have no reason to be here, the woods are mine. You have the abandoned buildings." he continued speaking relishing in the fact him not 'speaking properly' annoyed the older Beast.

/"I am just checking up on my /dearest/ little brother nothing much" Shifter spoke he felt his eye twitching slightly though kept that odd smile on his white face. "I am your older brother I have a right to watch over you and the others." he said standing straight as he pushed his back off the tree he had been leaning on./p


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slender mentally glared at the Beast of a creature. "You have no right to watch me, you are not my brother nor theirs" he hissed, the static crackling with annoyance. Shifter only grinned wider though it was clear he was annoyed as well.

"Oh..Yes i must have forgotten that you all teamed up against me and exiled me from our family" he said smile straining to stay on now ink colored eyes darkening even more. How oh how could he ever forget that horrid day, his brothers, his dearest little brothers turned on him..Throwing him from the family, forcing him to change his name..Forcing him to leave their homeland, forcing him to hurt his own kind just to survive, and escape.

"Then leave before i finish what i should have long ago." Slender hissed out, until the slight sound of bells made them both turned to the right, there stood another creature like them, yet so different. He was known as Splendorman, or Splendy. The man with a polka dotted suit gave a bright smile. Shifter and slender were not fooled though, the second oldest of the five brothers wasn't happy, he was angry.

"Hello my brothers! Now i know that you two do not get along but honestly their is No Need to kill each other." Splendy said eyes opening from his smile. "Truly the past is behind us why can you never let it go little brother?" he asked, looking at Slender when he spoke. "Shifter has been gone from our reach for so long yet the first time in almost six hundred years you see him and you already want to kill him? Honestly i thought i and Shifter raised you better" He sighed shaking his head slightly.

Slender mentally sighed and stayed silent. It was the safest option at this point in time. Though Splenderman was the...nicest He was also one of the deadliest when pushed too far. Both of the brothers knew this and their anger simmered as they focused on not pushing their polka dotted suited brother into a rage.

Splender however was already close to snapping, after so long they [i]still[/i] couldn't even try to get along. Honestly he found it ridiculous. Yes Shifter had done bad things but it was to protect the family. It had broken the smiling creature's heart to have to run him out that day. But sadly it had to be done as well. It seemed Shifter and Slender wouldn't let this old problem die. "Honestly I'm glad I went for a walk today it probably stopped you too from killing each other again" He had stressed out that word. Voice deepening slightly with anger at the memory of when he had first seen them trying to end it all in black blood.

It caused both of the other creatures to shift slightly. More weary, defensive. "It won't end like last time." Slender said, voice blank, emotions hidden once again. Getting a glare from both brothers. "You're right is won't." Shifter growled.

Still WIP


End file.
